Juste Toi et Moi
by FuryFury
Summary: Petit One-shot dédié à mon amie Étoile (Étoile d'eau) sur la rencontre entre mon OC et Shaka Fanfiction sur Saint Seiya /!\ Attention /!\ , roman à l'eau de rose /!\ Avis personnel : Trop de "mignotittude" pour moi.


**Bon, très chère amie Étoile, nous avons eu des idées tou(te)s les deux et voilà le magnifique résultat (hum, hum). Je tiens à préciser que ce One-shot a été fait en collaboration avec _Étoile d'eau_, donc c'est normal si vous ne reconnaissez pas mon style d'écriture.**

**L'histoire se passe durant le livre "Mythes oubliés". Étoile est la petite amie de notre chevalier d'or (préféré ? Pas du tout ! Hum) Shaka. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Saint Seiya, je vous invite à aller regarder l'animé de Masami Kurumada (Ouais j'connais son nom ! Kestuvafair ?).**

**/!\ Attention /!\**

**Risque de spoil avec mon livre "Mythes oubliés".**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mon nom est Étoile. Je suis la déesse mineure des cieux et de la nuit. Mes cheveux sont d'un simple brun et mes yeux vert émeraude. Tout comme ma soeur Aurore, je suis au service de la déesse Artémis, divinité de la lune et de la chasse. Cependant, contrairement à notre déesse, nous n'avons pas fait voeu de chasteté, ce qui fait que ma soeur en profite largement. Quant à moi, je suis plutôt une femme réservée et timide. Je peux paraître froide aux premiers abords, ce qui fait souvent fuir les dieux qui tentent de me courtiser. Après, tout comme ma soeur, j'ai eu quelques coups d'un soir mais c'était en plus.

J'ai également un grand respect pour mes aînés, surtout pour les dieux Poséidon et Hades, même si ils se tapent tout le temps dessus l'un sur l'autre. La déesse avec qui j'aime le plus discuter et qui est devenue mon amie est Athéna. Elle est sage mais peut être une vraie gamine. Enfin, cela dépend souvent de ces réincarnations. Je ne déteste pas les humains, mais je ne veux quand même pas m'en approcher. Pour moi, ils sont dangereux et un peu fous. Ils feraient n'importe quoi au nom de l'amour, l'amitié, la paix ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. En fait, non, maintenant, je me rends mieux compte des actes insensés des humains. L'amour, parfois, ferait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. C'est fou comme on est ancré dans ses convictions tant qu'on n'a pas testé. J'ai connu des amours fugaces tout au long de ma longue vie éternelle. Je penserais que je resterais seule encore pendant très longtemps. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne le rencontre...

_La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était à une soirée organisée sur le mont Olympe. Les dieux aiment le lux(ur)e, et organisent très souvent des fêtes. Enfin, je pense que c'est surtout dû à l'influence de Dyonisos. Ce dieu-là est un véritable cas. Mais bon, ils ont tous leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Je me rendais donc, accompagnée de ma soeur et de notre déesse Artémis dans le gigantesque palais olympien. Aurore partit draguer des dieux comme à son habitude, et Artémis alla discuter avec son frère Apollon. Je tentai à ce moment-là de discuter avec d'autres personnes mais ça finissait par me lasser. Les conversations tournaient toujours autour de la beauté des dieux et déesses et de la stupidité des humains. J'avais envie de dire qu'ils ne l'étaient pas autant mais bon. On m'aurait dit que l'influence d'Athéna déteignait sur moi. En parlant d'elle, elle était encore une fois absente. Elle devait certainement s'être réincarnée sur Terre, une fois encore. J'avais poussé un long soupir de résignation. J'avais à ce moment là, décidé de sortir me promener un peu. Néanmoins, à part les roucoulements de quelques couples ici et là, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Et puis, l'olympe a beau être un endroit superbe et semblable à un paradis tel que l'elysion, on s'en lasse à un moment._

_Fatiguée, je n'avais pourtant pas envie d'aller bêtement me coucher. C'est là que je me suis rendue sur Terre et que je me suis baladée dans les rues de plusieurs villes comme Paris, New York, Londres, Tokyo. La nuit étant tombée, j'avais le droit à de superbes illuminations. Puis, en suivant les feux d'artifice au loin, j'ai voulu couper en traversant le parc. J'ai hésité mais j'y suis finalement allée. Je ne regretterai jamais cette décision._

_J'ai traversé la forêt, et je suis arrivée dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Devant moi, s'étalait à mes pieds, une immense plaine verdoyante, dans laquelle gambadaient des animaux de toutes sortes. Derrière moi, se trouvait la forêt. Au loin, d'immenses montagnes aux pics enneigés se dressaient fièrement. Et lorsque je tournai ma tête vers la gauche, je pouvais voir une grande plage. Au milieu de la plaine, un lac paisible s'y trouvait._

_J'en restais bouche bée d'admiration et des milliers de questions avaient fusé dans ma tête. Quel est cet endroit magnifique ? A qui appartient il ? Suis je tombée dans le domaine d'un autre dieu existant ?* Je n'en menais pas large. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde déclencher une guerre entre dieux, tout ça parce que j'étais tombée dans un endroit où il ne fallait pas ! Ooooh saperlipopette pour ne pas être grossière, j'allais me faire remonter les bretelles, même si je n'en portais pas, par Artémis à coup sûr._

_Désespérée, je tentai de trouver de l'aide et d'expliquer calmement que j'avais atterri ici par accident. Le seul problème était que les habitations que je voyais au loin n'avaient pas de lumière, donc il avait fallu que je trouve autre chose. Une biche était soudainement passée devant moi, coupant court à mes pensées._

_"_**_Hey attends !_**_, avais je dis, **saurais tu m'aider ?"**._

_L'animal m'avait regardée puis m'avait incitée à le suivre. L'avantage, c'était que l'animal symbolique d'Artémis était la biche, donc d'une certaines manière, j'étais moi aussi liée à cette espèce, et je le suis toujours._

_La biche s'était enfoncée dans les hautes herbes de la plaine. Je l'avais suivie jusqu'à ce que j'entende la mélodie agréable d'une flûte. Je devais être sacrément loin et sourde pour ne pas l'avoir entendue plus tôt ! La biche, elle, avait rejoint en quelques sauts la silhouette, assise au bord du lac, en train de jouer de la flûte. J'avais hésité, devais-je déranger le cours de flûte ou au contraire, m'avancer ? Plusieurs animaux s'étaient regroupés autour de l'ombre. J'étais en haut de la colline et je ne voyais pas grand chose. J'avais beau être une déesse, le royaume dans lequel j'avais atterri, brouillait mes sens. Cependant, j'étais malgré tout curieuse de savoir qui jouait de l'instrument à vent : Apollon ? Hermès ? Un autre dieu peut-être ? Ma curiosité avait finalement pris le pas sur mon angoisse et j'avais calmement descendu la colline au son de la flûte enchanteresse._

_"**Ta curiosité te perdra**", avait murmuré la voix de ma soeur dans ma tête._

_Tant pis ! Je tâcherai en échange d'être prudente !, avais je pensé._

**(Je vais maintenant parler au passé simple pour des raisons de facilité, merci).**

_Arrivée en bas, je pus enfin discerner la silhouette et satisfaire ma curiosité. Celui qui jouait de la flûte n'était autre qu'un homme. Celui-ci avait les cheveux d'un blond miel, qui encadraient son visage fin aux yeux de la couleur dorée du soleil, et qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue toge légèrement dorée, qui entourait sa taille et allait jusqu'à ses pieds. En me voyant, les yeux aussi gros que ceux d'un merlan frit et la bouche grande ouverte, il me parla d'une voix grave mais douce et calme :_

_"**Bonsoir étrangère, qu'est ce qui t'amènes par ici ?**_

_\- **Euuh... Je...**, commençais je à balbutier, **il fait plutôt frais ici non ?"**_

Magnifique rencontre Étoile ! Ouais franchement, tu croises un super beau gosse et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est de parler du beau temps. Non mais franchement, bravo quoi !

_Pourtant, le jeune homme lâcha un rire clair devant mon air hébété._

_"**Hé bien ! Vous êtes perdue mademoiselle ? Ou vous êtes éblouie par tant de grâce ?,** ajoute-t-il d'un air taquin._

_\- **Euuh, oui je suis perdue, c'est vrai"**, avouai je._

Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Il a fait exprès de dire cette dernière phrase pour me taquiner. Je ne le connais même pas d'ailleurs.

"_**Et vous avez un nom jolie demoiselle ?**, reprit celui-ci._

_\- **Euh**, dis je en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- **Je plaisante, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me donner votre nom, ô déesse sans nom.**_

_\- **Ha ha, hyper drôle, vous avez un sens de l'humour qui me touche beaucoup**", déclarais je d'un ton neutre._

_Celui-ci se remit à rire de plus belle._

_"**Vous y croyez ? Je savais que j'aurais dû faire une carrière d'humoriste !**_

_\- **Euh vous savez quoi, oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Sinon vous allez faire mourir d'ennui votre public !**", répliquais je non sans étouffer un rire en imaginant la tête du public qui écoutait ses blagues._

_A la fin de ma tirade, nous finîmes par exploser de rire tous les deux. Étrange, je m'entendais déjà si bien avec un parfait inconnu. De loin, on pourrait croire qu'on était de vieux amis alors que pas du tout._

_"**Bon, voulez vous que je vous ramène ?,** finit-il par me demander._

\- _**Avec plaisir, ô dieu sans nom**", répondis je non sans un sourire._

_L'homme en face de moi réprima un rire._

_"**Mon nom de divinité est Néléioss et mon nom humain est Shaka. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer jeune dame"**_

Il a deux prénoms ? Étrange. Mais bon, vu que Étoile est mon nom de divinité, alors je vais choisir le sien.

"**_Et moi, mon nom est Étoile, Néléioss_**".

_Celui-ci sembla pensif pendant un moment._

_"**Étoile ? C'est un joli nom, **murmura-t-il**, enchanté Étoile !**"_

_Je lui serrai la main qu'il m'avait tendue. Puis, il se leva et me conduisit à la lisière de la forêt. Pendant ce court trajet, je lui racontai comment j'avais atterri ici contre mon gré._

"**_C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas, tu te trouves dans un autre royaume, comme tu l'as qualifié. Et on peut atterrir ici par accident ! Ce n'est pas un endroit fermé, n'importe qui peut y entrer._**

\- **_Quoi vraiment ?_**

\- **_Oui, ce n'est pas comme l'Olympe. Bienvenue au Tauranga, Étoile !_**", _avait acclamé le dieu à côté de moi, tout en me faisant un grand sourire, très craquant au passage._

_Pourtant, le Tauranga ne me dit rien, je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam cet endroit. C'est pareil pour son nom, il ne me dit rien._

"**Dis Néléioss, qui es tu ?**", _lui demandais-je._

_Ce à quoi il m'avait répondu._

"**_Moi ? Je suis un être_**".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Étoile ? Hey oh ! Étoile ?, Youhou ! ETOILE** **@$@$$@%# !!!**

\- **_Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?_**, répondis je.

\- **Tu étais encore dans la lune**, déclara ma soeur aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et aux yeux de braise incandescente, en me regardant, **tu dors mal en ce moment ? Tu as des cernes sous les yeux.**

\- **Hmm sûrement...**"

Comment avouer à ma soeur ce qui s'était passé depuis cette nuit-là ? Néléioss m'avait renvoyée sur l'Olympe. Celui-ci m'avait dit que je serai toujours la bienvenue dans son royaume. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ils étaient cinq "êtres". Il y avait lui et ses quatre autres frères et soeurs. Curieuse comme j'étais, j'avais continué à venir le voir. En plus, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'on se rapprochait de plus en plus. Sauf que, connaissant ma soeur et les autres dieux, ils prenaient très mal la découverte de nouveaux dieux. Si en plus, on leur dit que ces "êtres" sont plus puissants que des dieux, je n'imagine leurs réactions. Enfin pas tous les dieux. Ce qui m'avait amenée à voir Néléioss seulement le soir. Comment avouer à ma soeur que je voyais un homme tous les soirs en pleine nuit ?

"**Hey ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle !,** insista celle-ci.

\- **Pas du tout,** répliquai je.

\- **Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang de bonsoir ?? T'es fatiguée, tu es complètement ailleurs et tu pousses des soupirs à fendre l'âme ! Franchement, je vois pas ce qu...**"

C'est alors qu'Aurore parut avoir l'illumination du siècle. Et je n'aimais pas ça.

"**NOOOOON ??? Ne me dis pas que...**

\- **Que quoi ?**, répliquai je d'un air las.

\- **Que tu as un amant ! Et que tu couches avec lui tous les soirs !!**

\- **Qu'est ce que ??? Mais non Aurore ! C'est pas du tout ça !**, affirmai je ou en tout cas tentai je, car une fois que ma soeur avait une idée en tête, il était dur de lui en défaire.

\- **Attends, si si, ça ne peut être que ça ! Alors dis moi ! Il est comment ? Il est beau ? Intelligent ? C'est quel dieu ? Allez dis moi ! Je suis curieuse ! Pour une fois que tu te décoinces ! Je veux savoir quel est le dieu qui a accompli ce miracle !**"

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Ma soeur me regardait avec de grands yeux avides. On aurait limite pu voir la bave dégouliner de son menton.

"**Ok Aurore, alors premièrement, je ne couche avec personne et ensuite... En fait j'en ai pas ! Voilà !**

\- **Oooooh**, déclara ma soeur avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, **alors tu es amoureuse et tu veux coucher avec lui mais tu n'y arrives pas ! Mais oui ! C'est sûrement ça !**"

Pas encore... attends quoi ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ?? Ça y est je deviens comme ma soeur. Ca devient grave... par contre, y a une chose que je ne peux pas nier sur ce qu'elle a dit. Je suis bel et bien amoureuse de ce dieu. Par contre, il était hors de question que ma soeur joue les cupidons ! Sinon ça allait finir en plan à trois et je n'en avais absolument pas envie.

"**Et donc je pense que les céréales au chocolat sont les meilleurs après les voitures agricoles.**

\- **Attends quoi ???**

\- **Tu vois ??**, reprocha ma soeur, **tu n'écoutes absolument pas ce que je dis !**

-**...**

\- **Ohé je te cause !**

\- **Je sais... Mais voilà,** répondis je en soupirant.

\- **Pff, t'es pas drôle, t'as intérêt à me dire qui c'est ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !**

\- **Mais oui mais oui, Aurore, si tu veux**".

Ma soeur partit en grommelant quelques jurons. Il était rare de lui tenir tête et de lui cacher des sujets, mais bon, c'était mon point fort. Et puis zut quoi ! Je ne lui demandais pas, moi, avec qui elle "dormait" la nuit. Des fois, elle pouvait vraiment être pénible. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le temps passer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le soleil commence lentement à se coucher.

Cela signifie deux choses, la première, que je ne verrai ma soeur qu'au petit matin, et de deux, que je vais pouvoir aller rejoindre Néléioss. Aurore est un véritable électron libre, elle passe son temps à coucher de droite à gauche. On a vraiment deux caractères opposés, elle est le feu et je suis la glace. Mais elle a raison sur un point, enfin deux, il faut que je la mette au courant, et il faut que je donne mes sentiments, quoi qu'il arrive. Je soupire, ça ne va pas être aisé.

Je me lève du canapé et je sors du temple en prenant bien soin à ce que personne ne me suive.

Je pris finalement, tout en étant prudente, le portail qui me menait dans la bonne dimension. J'arrivai enfin, après un court trajet, dans cet endroit que je connaissais si bien. Après tout, j'y venais depuis quelques mois déjà. J'espérais juste que ma déclaration de ce soir ne changerait pas tout. Ma soeur avait au moins eu le mérite de m'ouvrir les yeux. Une voix m'appela alors que j'avançais tranquillement dans la plaine.

"**Étoile ! Je suis là !**

\- **Nel ! Heureuse de te revoir aussi !**, dis je dans un grand sourire.

\- **Il faut qu'on parle**, me dit il soudainement avec un air plutôt sérieux, chose rare sur son visage très souriant.

-** Euh d'accord**, répondis je un peu perdue.

\- **Viens, tu veux qu'on discute plus calmement en marchant le long de la plage ?**

\- **Si tu veux**", déclarai je.

Je le suivai ainsi en marchant à côté de lui sur le sable. Après un silence plutôt gênant et un peu trop long à mon goût, je me décidai à prendre la parole :

"**Alors en fait, moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire Nel.**

\- **Ça tombe bien moi aussi**".

Celui ci se triturait les doigts et n'osait pas me regarder en face. C'était mignon de sa part. En fait, il était plutôt timide. Je prenai une bonne inspiration et je me lançai :

"**Voilà, je/je crois/pense que je/j'ai suis/des tombée/sentiments amoureuse/envers de/- toi.**

\- **Attends quoi ?**", avons nous dit en même temps.

Nous nous sommes regardés l'un, l'autre pour savoir si ce que nous venions d'entendre était bien la réalité.

"**Tu peux répéter ?**", demandais je.

Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration.

"**Alors, voilà Étoile, ça fait quelques mois qu'on se connaît depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Et... tu viens tous les soirs me voir.. Et je pense que j'ai développé des sentiments envers toi. Car plus on passait du temps ensemble, plus j'ai l'impression qu'on se rapprochait, qu'on avait les mêmes passions. Et donc, je... Je.. t'aime Étoile, voilà**"

Sur ces mots, Nel avait baissé la tête, rouge comme une écrevisse en passant et semblait attendre une réponse de ma part. Quant à moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir atteint le Nirvana. Mon coeur tambourinait tellement fort dans ma poitrine, plus fort encore que quand je le voyais. Je lui sautai au cou en riant, et en le déséquilibrant légèrement.

"**Moi aussi je t'aime !**", hurlai je (pour bien qu'on m'entende).

Le visage de Nel s'illumina tel un sapin de noël. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer.

"**C'est bon ! Repose moi gros bêta ! Je vais avoir la tête qui tourne !**

\- **Désolé, désolé ! Je suis tellement heureux ! C'est tout !**", me répondit il en riant.

Il me reposa à terre et me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Son baiser était doux et passionné à la fois. Notre échange fut rompu par le manque d'air.

"**Je t'aime**, me murmura-t-il.

\- **Moi aussi**".

Et c'est sous l'oeil bienveillant de la lune que nous nous unîmes dans un seul et unique souffle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Alors... comment ça s'est passé ?**, me demanda Aurore.

\- **De quoi tu parles ?,** demandais je innocemment.

\- **Fais pas l'innocente avec moi. Je t'ai vue te faufiler discrètement hors de la maison. Je t'ai suivie, mais étrangement, je n'ai pas pu te suivre après le portail inter-dimensionnel. Et en plus, tu es rentrée au petit matin, alors dis moi, qui est l'heureux élu ?**, déclara fièrement ma soeur.

\- **On ne peut décidément rien te cacher**".

Ma soeur aînée me fit un clin d'oeil complice.

Je poussai un long soupir et je lui racontai tout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Enfin ! Ça nous aura pris plusieurs jours mais on aura réussi ! Hein _Étoile d'eau_ ! Trop content(e)s !!**

***Comme les dieux égyptiens avec Anubis ou les dieux nordiques avec Thor.**


End file.
